The Academy
The Academy was a young adult book released on June 21, 2018. It has been removed in 2019 without notice. Summary Welcome to The Academy, an exclusive private school where the children of the rich, powerful, and famous learn how to rule the world. Enter Peter Foster, a brilliant but poor kid from a nearby New England town. Peter stumbles across a mystery that threatens to bring the school down in a scandal. Can you help Peter defeat the powers of evil and secure The Academy for good? Chapters 'Chapter 1: III Winds' Welcome to THE ACADEMY, an elite prep school where grades are the least of students' worries. You play as Professor Linden as you meet the pawns in your cheese game of good versus evil. Chapter 2: The New Kid You play as Peter Foster, bluecollar kid from a solidly middle-class town. How did you end up at THE ACADEMY, and can you crack the class code to keep up with your entitled classmates? Chapter 3: Symbols You play as Peter, still trying to settle into this uppercrust social scene. Are those markings in your closet meant to be a warning? And will you survive the dining hall's pecking order? Chapter 4: Signs You play as Peter. Unable to access your school-issues laptop, you are on the receiving end of Professor Linden's ire and Charley's dire freak-out. When you do finally hack your way in, will you wish you hadn't? Chapter 5: Secrets You play as Peter. Confronted with a deepening mystery about THE ACADEMY, you get a reality check from your best hometown bud, Zach. But when you return to your room, you are abducted. Will you survive this wide night? Chapter 6: Morally Challenged You play as Chloe Winters. Just when you find yourself in a pickle, a deliciously twisted plan occurs to you. Will it preserve your social status at this school? Chapter 7: Wake-Up Call You play as Peter. You appear to have partied too hard the previous night, slowing your investigation into James Harken and his secrets. Plus Sophia is pissed at you. Will you ever get the hang of how this school works? Chapter 8: Boardroom Meeting You play as Professor Linden. You conduct a conference with Anton's father. Can you convince the severe businessman to hand the reins of his company over to his disappointing son? Or will you need to draft alternate plans for consolidating power? Chapter 9: Known Quantities You play as Doctor Browning. It's time for you and Peter to have a welcome chat. Is he the student who will finally put you over the top after all these years of trial and error? Chapter 10: Visions You play as Peter. It's a quiet Saturday - good time for a run around the track. But when you stop to stretch at the fence surrounding campus, you are confronted with strange, terrifying hallucinations. Can you keep your wits about you? Chapter 11: Confrontations You play as Peter. It seems as if everyone is out to get you these days. Can you keep your chin up at the same time you keep your head down? Chapter 12: Impunity You play as Professor Linden. Peter is in hot water a breach of The Academy's rules of conduct. Will you be able to keep this pawn in school and in line with some fancy footwork? Chapter 13: Reality Check You play as Peter. Sophia and Zach are concerned for both your physical and mental well-being. You try to clear your head and work out the kinks but there's a little voice calling to you. Do you dare step into the woods? Chapter 14: Sketchy You play as Chloe Winters. You find Peter unconscious by The Academy gates and seize this opportunity to manipulate his anger to your advantage. Will he help you get revenge on Anton and Sophia? Chapter 15: The Best Revenge You play as Professor Linden. A confrontation with Colde bring little satisfaction, but a tete-a-tete with protege yields a mor promising plan of action. Can you convince a mere boy to act like a man? Author The original authors of the story are David Davis '''and '''Andra St. Ivanyi. Their welcoming message for readers of the book is: The Academy Alignment interactive gaming app is based on the TV series scripts and a novel by the same name written by David Davis and Andra St. Ivanyi. The writing partners live in Los Angeles, love dogs and argue all the time about plot, character and the fundamental truths underlying all human behavior. The book is available on Amazon and thanks for playing. Gallery The Academy Vertical Cover.jpg|Vertical Cover Promotional Videos Chapters Interactive Stories - The Academy Trivia Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:David Davis Category:Andra St. Ivanyi